Don't Dink And Drance
by OffTheHeezay
Summary: AU Best friends, parties, hangovers, drugs, fights, and the death of a friend. The reality of high school. NaruHina, ShikaIno, slight SaiSaku, and SasuSaku later on. Content contains foul language, drug use, and humor!
1. Undergarments and Beer Bongs

**A/N: **_This is my first fic, and it's AU/high school, how fun. I edited this chapter because I wasn't too happy about it. And uh, yeah. Heheh. There is swearing, drinking, and drug doing. Please review!_

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Naruto, and Sasuke.

* * *

"Journalism, chemistry, biology, history, and fitness." Sakura said as she sat down at the table. She brushed her pink hair aside and added sarcastically, "What a wonderful semester this will be."

"It's alright," Sasuke said, handing his schedule to Sakura.

She read aloud, "Auto tech, trigonometry, fitness, history, physics." She handed the paper back. "Not bad, you're good at all that stuff. And at least we have one class together."

"Yeah." His dark eyes scanned the cafeteria for that loudmouthed, annoying blonde.

"Haven't seen Naruto yet, either? He's probably picking on innocent freshmen." She scoffed. "Stuffing them into lockers or taping them to trees or --"

"Or making them strip down in their underwear and watch them run through the cafeteria at the busiest time of the day," Naruto finished for her, taking a seat beside Sakura.

As he sat down, three freshmen ran from one end of the cafeteria to the other... in their underwear. People in the cafeteria were laughing as they watched the show and some were even cheering for Naruto. The freshmen looked genuinely embarrassed.

"You're an asshole," Sakura said and hit Naruto on the head.

"Hey!" Naruto started to defend himself. "What can I say? It's senior year, gotta do something fun on the first day!" He laughed and leaned back in his chair, hands behind his hand.

Sasuke merely shook his head shamefully.

"Well, Naruto, you'd better use those football abilities of yours and run." Sakura smiled, while her friend just quirked an eyebrow. "Here comes the principal and she really doesn't look too happy."

He jumped out of his seat. "Damn! Gotta run! Catch you guys later." And with that he was out the door in a flash, with the principal yelling after him and shaking her fist in the air.

"What an idiot." Sakura stated.

Sasuke ran his fingers through his dark hair and sighed. "Too much noise here. Let's go."

Sakura nodded and stood up, only to have her worst enemy blocking her way. What a nice first day.

"Hello Sakura," the blonde greeted. "Our last year together, hope you're prepared."

"Always, Ino." Sakura smirked. She didn't find Ino intimidating or threatening at all, as others did. Maybe it was her long, blonde hair that made that impression. "Now, get out of my way before I push you."

Sasuke watching from a few feet away, moved a bit closer to make sure Sakura didn't cause anything.

Ino moved a bit and smiled wickedly. "See you around."

"Oh, I'm looking forward to it." Sakura rolled her eyes left the cafeteria with Sasuke, heading to the parking lot.

As they sped down the road, Sakura relaxed and let the cool breeze calm her down. _What a bitch, that stupid Ino,_ she thought to herself.

They parked outside a convenience store. Sasuke opened his door and said, "I need smokes. You want anything?"

Sakura shook her head. "No thanks." She watched her best friend as entered the store, his broad shoulders hunched ever so slightly, as if he were carrying a burden.

He exited the store and got in the car, lit a smoke and offered one to Sakura, who graciously accepted it, and pulled out of the space. He scanned the radio station for something good, but no luck.

Sakura took a drag from her cigarette, feeling the poison full her lungs. She finally gave in to the influence during the summer, even though Sasuke had been smoking for well over a year now.

"Naruto's place?" Sakura suggested. "People are probably over there already. It's the first day of school, who isn't skipping?"

Sasuke agreed and sped for the next ten minutes to Naruto's house that rested on the border of a small forest. He lived alone, his parents had died years ago in a car accident leaving him everything, including the house of course. It was a moderately sized house, however, it seemed too big for just Naruto alone.

They didn't bother knocking when they arrived, just entered the house and made their way to the living room. The room was cloudy because of all the smoke, only a few sitting there didn't actually smoke, and already there was a few empty beer cans on the coffee table. Sitting in the room was Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, and a red haired guy that was unfamiliar to the newcomers.

"Hey guys," Naruto his two best friends. He pointed to the unknown red haired guy. "That's Gaara. He just moved here."

"Hi," Sakura greeted then turned back to Naruto. "You're drinking already and it's not even two in the afternoon."

"It's just a couple of beers, and it's a Friday," Naruto shrugged. "Thankfully, they made the first day of school a Friday this year, which means we can go out and party tonight!"

"Who's hosting?" Sasuke asked casually, leaning against a wall with his hands in his pockets.

"I am!" Kiba shouted enthusiastically. "Half of the senior year will be there."

"Is this a party to celebrate that we're back at school?" Tenten said sarcastically. She'd much prefer to just sit around with friends, or be alone with Neji, who she had been dating for a few months already.

"You guys in or what?" Naruto asked his two friends, knowing that they would go anyways.

"Always." Sakura smiled.

* * *

They got out of the car and stepped onto the lawn infront of the house.

"Shall we?" Sasuke asked and walked towards the house with Sakura.

The place was already packed with people who were socializing, a drink in their hand, or a smoke. The hallways were occupied and the living room had been turned into a dance floor, which just gave people an excuse to grind.

Sakura and Sasuke walked to the kitchen where there was a lot of shouting. Upon entering, and not to their surprise, was Naruto kneeling on the floor doing a beer bong. He finished quickly and smiled, noticing the two that just entered the room and gave them each a beer, getting another one for himself.

"So, how many have you had already?" Sakura asked before taking a sip from her beer. She didn't mind beer, but she liked hard drinks better.

"Only four, including the one from earlier," Naruto answered. He watched Sasuke light a cigarette. "Those things are gonna kill you."

"So?" was Sasuke's only response and handed one to Sakura.

"So," Naruto continued, "can I have one?"

"Moron."

The three ventured outside and sat down on the patio chairs. It was a good night to be outside, the night air wasn't too warm and not too cold. After a few more beers, they went back inside and talked with people in the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go find a restroom," Sakura said and wandered up the stairs. Even though she didn't drink much, she always felt that beer got to her faster than vodka. She opened the first door she saw, hoping it would be a bathroom. Instead, it was a bedroom with three people sitting on small stools around a small table. She quickly said sorry and started to close the door when one of them spoke to her.

"Hey, you're Sakura, right?" A guy with brown hair asked. "Wanna join? We're smoking up."

Not wanting to miss a free chance to get high, Sakura entered the room, closed the door, and sat down on the free stool. She hadn't smoked this stuff in a couple months, when her and Sasuke had agreed to quit together. Obviously, she wasn't resisting so well.

"I'm Kankurou." The guy with brown hair introduced and stuck out his hand.

"Sakura," she said and shook his hand politely.

"That's Gaara, my younger brother," Kankurou motioned to the redhead on Sakura's right.

"Ah, yes we met earlier, actually."

"Oh, alright. And that's Sai," Kankurou named the last person in the room, who was sitting straight across from Sakura. He had black hair, with equally black eyes.

Sakura stared at Sai without realizing it. He seemed familiar to her in a way, somehow resembling the cool demeanor much like Sasuke's. He smiled at her slightly, and she smiled back. She broke her gaze when it was her turn to take a hit.

* * *

Twenty minutes passed, along with three more beers, when Sasuke began to wonder where Sakura was.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked, feeling the effects of the beer only now. He's going to have a fun drive home.

Naruto, practically wasted, replied, "She left?" He got up and stumbled after Sasuke towards the stairs. Making an extreme effort to not stumble up the stairs, they saw Sakura coming out of a room with smoke trailing out of the room behind her.

"Oh, hey guys!" Sakura greeted her friends a little too cheerily. Her eyes were barely open.

"Oh my God," Sasuke said. He was mad that she had broken the agreement. But he knew that she eventually would.

"You are _so_ high!" Naruto said laughing, while leaning against the wall to support his drunk self. He fell forward slightly and knocked a picture of the wall, but he just laughed even more.

Sakura ignored his comment and sat against the wall. "I am so tired."

"Then let's go," Sasuke suggested, although it was still pretty early, it was getting close to midnight and people were still partying.

Three guys exited the same room that Sakura had earlier and asked if she was okay as Sasuke pulled her up to her feet. He nodded and then they disappeared down the stairs. He looked down at Sakura, who was now leaning against his arm, sleeping. He shrugged his shoulder to see if she would wake up but she didn't budge. _Is she really that high?_ He thought to himself, then cursed silently as he realized that he would probably have to carry her to the car.

"Naruto, let's go," said Sasuke and kicked Naruto's leg to wake him up.

The blonde jumped up and said in the opposite direction of Sasuke, "Right, let's go!"

Sasuke managed to piggyback Sakura to the car, and placed her in the front seat. Good thing she was light enough for him to carry her.

Naruto climbed into the backseat and laid down to try and sleep, which didn't take him long to do.

Sakura jolted awake when Sasuke shut his door a little too loudly, but didn't apologize. He was wondering why he had to drink when he knew that he would be driving. "Shit," he cursed and did a mental check.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"I can't find my keys." He searched around the bottom of the car when a small voice said his name. He looked up to see Hinata.

"I found these," she said and handed the keys to Sasuke.

He felt relieved. "Thank you." And started the car.

"Drive safe." She said and backed away from the car.

"Bye, Hinata!" Sakura waved her hand like an idiot, then turned to Sasuke. "Where are we going?"

"I'm driving you two home," he replied.

"There is no way I'm going home," Sakura said angrily. There had been problems developing between her and her mom ever since her dad left them in the summer. "Don't make me go home. I can't deal with her in this state."

"Fine, stay at Naruto's place then."

"What?!" she shrieked in disbelief. "He has no food!"

Sasuke cursed again. "Alright, my place it is." They arrived at Naruto's house shortly after and made sure he got into his bed okay. Then Sakura and Sasuke sped on towards home.

"Sasuke?"

He grunted to let her know he was listening.

"Can we get some chips?" Sakura giggled. "I have the munchies really bad."


	2. War, Calls The Blonde

**A/N:** _Here is the second chapter. Thanks to the people that reviewed, although there weren't that many, I am still content XD. Anyways, hope this chapter is okay! Warning: bitch fight. _

**D_siclaimer: _**_I wish I owned Naruto, and Sasuke._

* * *

The next two weeks passed by routinely. Going to school, hanging out with friends; the usual. And with each passing day it was getting closer to Halloween and all it's spook.

Sakura closed her locker door and started walking to the library. She sat at a table closest to the door and opened her books. She didn't bother looking up when someone joined her at the table.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" She asked. She talked quieter, even though there were no other people working in the library, she still had respect for it.

Sasuke looked at the paper she was working on. He gathered up her stuff and said, "C'mon."

"But it's due in fi--"

He cut her off. "It's lunch time. You should be eating." He started to walk towards the door, but she wouldn't budge. "I'll do the assignment for you."

She smiled and was about to protest, when her stomach spoke to her, telling her should eat. She caught up to Sasuke and walked to their regular table in the cafeteria with their friends.

"I don't know who I'm gonna ask," Shikamaru said. They were talking about the Halloween Dance. "Too troublesome."

"It's just a Halloween dance, why do you need a date?" Sakura joined the conversation. She started to peel the orange she found in her bag.

"Yeah, but this year it's different. The couple with the best costume gets some cool prize." Tenten informed her. Her long brown hair rested past her shoulders, she usually had it tied up into a tight bun.

"Oh, have fun with that then," Sakura said. "I'm not going."

"What? Why?" Naruto asked. "It's the first dance of the year and you're not going?"

"I have to work next Saturday, that's the day of the dance. It just doesn't work out," she explained.

"Fine then! I'll let you know what the prize is when I win!" he boasted.

"Right, and who's your date?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrow. He watched the smile drop from Naruto's face.

"Well, uhh..." He looked dumbfounded. "Whatever!"

"Why don't you ask Hinata? She doesn't have a date yet." Tenten suggested. She glanced at Hinata, who happened to be sitting right beside Naruto, blushed slightly and looked away. She didn't want to hear what would be coming next.

"That's not a bad idea!" Naruto said, much to Hinata's surprise. He turned to her and asked, "How about it? Wanna go with me to the dance?"

She blushed even more and smiled shyly. "O-okay.." She looked at Tenten and mentally thanked her.

"Alright! We'll be the best looking couple there!" Naruto smiled and looked at Sasuke. "How about you, Sasuke? You goin'?"

"No, it's pointless." He didn't look up from the paper he was working on. He told Sakura he'd do her assignment, so that's just what he was doing.

"Oh, c'mon! You can go as yourself!" Naruto laughed. "A human block of ice. No effort at all!"

Sasuke growled and threw his empty juice box at Naruto's head.

* * *

Sakura stomped down the stairs and yelled, "Yeah, well, fuck you!" 

"Excuse me?!" Her mom yelled back. She stood at the top of the stairs. "Don't you dare start swearing at me again!"

Another fight between her and her mom, which Sakura hated doing when her younger sister was in the house, but she was in her room so maybe some of the sound would be blocked out.

Sakura checked to make sure she had her keys and cell phone, then grabbed her sweater and put on her shoes.

"Just where do you think you're doing?" Her mother started down the stairs after her. Just then, someone knocked on the door and Sakura opened it to see Sasuke.

"You have the most perfect timing," she said gratefully, and slammed the door behind her as she left the house.

"Another fight?" Sasuke asked when they got in the car.

"Yeah, she's really been getting on my nerves lately." She exhaled. "Thanks, really." She gazed out the window for a few minutes and realized she didn't know where they were going.

"Naruto's house. Another drinking session."

"Ino won't be there, will she? I can't handle two bitches in one day."

Sasuke glanced over at her. "If she is, just don't start anything," he warned her. "Especially if you're drunk."

"She usually starts it, and she deserves anything coming her way." Sakura defended herself. "And what do you mean if I'm drunk? I won't bother her." Although Sakura was rather short, she had killer punches and could almost fight like a guy when she wanted to. Not many knew that though, except for the unlucky few.

"I heard she's been spreading rumors about me," Sakura said.

"Like what?" Sasuke asked. _This just gives her a reason to kick her ass._ He didn't blame her though. N one deserved to have rumors being spread about them. Especially Sakura, she was nice to everyone and was a pretty good person. She was well-liked.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Something like, I hooked up with some guy at Kiba's party. That;s obviously not true. I don't go around whoring it like her."

"Just leave it alone." He knew that she wouldn't though.

When they arrived at Naruto's house, the group was there, including Ino and few new additions such as a Gaara and his sister, Temari, but no Kankurou or Sai.

Sasuke sat down next to Sakura on the opposite side of the room as Ino, who looked she like had something on her mind.

"Well, now that everybody's here." Naruto announced, "Let's get started!" And placed two bottles of vodka on the table and a shot glass.

"You only got two?" Neji asked, even though he wasn't drinking tonight anyways. He had to play the role of designated driver.

"There's more, but we finish this first." He smiled and opened one of the bottles. "Who wants to go first?"

* * *

They finished the first two bottles pretty quickly, even though not everyone was drinking. And a third bottle was placed on the table as the empty ones were removed. 

Sasuke looked at Sakura who was purposely keeping herself from glaring at Ino by watching the t.v., which was showing football.

"You okay?" he asked quietly, so only she could hear.

"Yeah," she replied. "I just know that my head is gonna hurt like hell in the morning."

"Hey Sakura, wanna have a drinking contest?" Ino challenged. "You up for a little competition?"

Sakura smirked, "Of course." She was an intense drinker, no doubt that Ino would lose. So, the two girls did three shots each, which added to their previous shots from the other bottles. Ino was starting to feel sick. Sakura, however, just looked drunk, she was feeling great, and took another shot.

Ino watched in disbelief. She knew she couldn't hold down her next shot.

"Giving up, Ino?" Sakura mocked her.

The blonde glared. "Whatever. At least I didn't hook up with some guy at Kiba's party." She went way off topic, making a situation. And she actually looked proud of herself.

"Hey, we all know that's not true, Ino, so don't say that." Naruto said, hoping it wouldn't lead to anything bad.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and glared like the devil. "You bitch."

"What?" Ino wouldn't take it. She stood up, challenging Sakura again, her hands on her hips. "Slut."

"Insult me one more time," Sakura warned, also standing up, "and I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Sakura," Sasuke said firmly, "don't." But she didn't back down, just stood her ground, waiting for Ino to make the first move.

"What are you gonna do, Sakura?" Ino laughed. "You couldn't even lay a scratch on me."

"Shut up." Sakura was frustrated as hell, her hands balled into fists. "You think you're so high and mighty, but you're not. You're a fucking whore."

The room was silent as Ino's hand made contact with Sakura's cheek. What a bitch move.

"Cunt!" Sakura punched Ino in the face, which was going to giver her a black eye. Ino pulled Sakura's hair and slapped her hard, but Sakura pulled her hands off and punched her twice in the face again.

"Stop it!" Shikamaru yelled and separated the two girls. They were fuming with anger.

Sasuke stood infront of Sakura, holding her wrists. He was much taller than her, and all she could was look up, trying to free herself.

"Let me go." She tried to get past him.

"No." He didn't loosen his grip, but instead tightened it. He looked mad that she hadn't listened to him.

"Sakura, you're in for it!" Ino yelled. Her face looked like a mess. There was a black bruise starting to form underneath her left eye, and there was small amount of blood at the side of her mouth. Her opponent only had a scratch that would heal within two days.

"Shut the fuck up!" Sakura glared past Sasuke at Ino, who was being held by Shikamaru.

"Enough." Sasuke warned in a low growl.

She glared up at him. "Let go!" But he wouldn't. "Fuck off and let go!"

"Naruto, we'll see you tomorrow." Sasuke dragged a drunk and yelling Sakura behind him out the door.

"Have fun!" Naruto called. A mad, drunk Sakura – the best situation.

Sakura was still shaking with anger when they drove off. She lit a cigarette and felt herself relax. Ah, the poison refuge.

The car swerved a bit and Sakura glanced over at Sasuke. "Sure you're not too drunk to drive?"

"What? And let you drive?" Sasuke said. "Yeah right."

They arrived at Sasuke's house at one in the morning, drunk and tired. Sakura had worn herself out and headed straight to the spare room.

Sasuke had a glass of water and went to his room and undressed, which almost caused him to stumble. He got in bed and closed his eyes when he heard a loud knock at his door. Maybe it just seemed loud because he was so drunk.

"Sasuke?" But she was drunker.

"Hn," he responded. He didn't bother opening his eyes.

"Can I sleep with you?" she asked childishly. "There's a monster under my bed." Really, she was wasted as hell.

He lifted the covers as she ran into his bed and giggled. Well, she was in a better mood at least.

"What the hell is that?" Sasuke opened his eyes and sat up. He looked down and saw that Sakura had a stuffed animal with her. "Where the hell did you get that?"

She giggled and said, "It's cute. I found it on the dresser." It was a little brown teddy bear.

"Get rid of that."

She made a sad face and placed it on the floor, causing her to almost fall of the bed but Sasuke was quick enough to grab her.

"Thanks." Sakura rested her head in the crook of his neck, and took in his scent. He smelt sweet with a hint of cologne. She knew that she would be able to recognize his scent anywhere. He draped his arm over her to make sure she wouldn't fall off. He sighed when he realized that he would have to deal with a very hungover Sakura in the morning.

Joy.


	3. Shimmering Armor and Goblins

**A/N: **_Thanks to everyone for the reviews! And especially _**AnImEfReAkS91**, _your review was quite encouraging! Here is the third chapter.. I admit, it's not really that good. A little argument ensues, and there's partying, but that's about it! Thanks again to everyone! Leave a review!_

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Naruto, and Sasuke,

* * *

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks, man!" Naruto shouted back. Him and Hinata had won best costume and were now with the rest of their friends at Kankurou's Halloween party, which was raging with dressed up high school kids. Some of them already wasted.

Hinata was dressed up as Snow White, and the costume suited her so well with her dark hair and pale skin. She felt exhausted and sat down at the nearest chair, her costume was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"You okay?" Naruto asked her, worry in his voice.

She looked into this blue eyes, showing concern, and nodded shyly. "Just a bit tired."

"If you want I can drive you home," he offered, kneeling in front of her so that they were eye level. "Or you could take a rest upstairs."

She smiled, and shook her head. "I'll be okay."

"Let me know if you need anything." He gave her one of his sweetest smiles, and she blushed.

"Oi, idiot." Sasuke interrupted. He grabbed a beer and sat down.

"What?" Naruto looked past Sasuke. "Sakura! You made it!"

Sakura smiled and said, "Thanks to Sasuke. He talked to my boss and I got off early."

"Sure, do it for her but not for me." Naruto rolled his eyes at Sasuke, but then smiled proudly. "Me and Hinata won best costume!"

"Congratulations." She smiled and looked at Hinata then back to Naruto. "I can see that she's Snow White, but who are you?"

Naruto dropped his head, but smiled brightly again. "I'm her knight in shimmering armor!" He smiled at Hinata. "But it was all her. She was the prettiest girl there." This being said, caused Hinata to blush and shake her head.

"Idiot," Sasuke said. "Don't you mean 'shining' armor?"

Naruto looked dumbfounded. "Uhh.. whatever."

* * *

Sakura had strayed from the group again, trying to find Kankurou. They had become pretty good friends since they met at the first party, and shared a bad common interest.

"Hey guys, " Sakura greeted when she found Kankurou and Sai. They were sitting in Kankurou's room, watching t.v. It was a fairly big room with a single bed and a small table against the far wall with a chair beside it. "Mind if I sit?"

"Go for it." Kankurou said and grabbed the extra chair for her. He sat down again and pulled out a small plastic bag with white tabs in it.

Ecstasy.

Sakura had only done it once before and nothing even happened. She knew Sasuke certainly didn't approve of it, but what Sasuke didn't know couldn't hurt him. She eyed the tabs and broke out of her concentration when Kankurou spoke.

"Have you done E before?"

"Once, but I didn't feel anything."

"It's cool." Said said, his voice calm, yet pressuring. He wanted to see how she would react to it.

" And it's cool if you don't want to." Kankurou eyed Sai. He didn't want to make her do something she didn't want to do.

Sakura was uneasy but nodded her head. "I'm in."

"Alright." Kankurou took three tabs out of the bag, one for each of them, crushed the tabs and arranged it into a neat line in front of each person. He did the first line.

Sakura looked at Sai, who was smirking, as if he didn't think she would actually do it. But she did, and this impressed him. He did his line and next and smiled at Sakura. She smiled back.

They did one more tab each and waited for it to kick in, which didn't take too long. Their pupils growing, their minds creating colors that weren't really there.

Kankurou was the first one to feel it because he burst out laughing for no reason. Then stopped abruptly and shook his head, wondering what was going on around him. He stared at Sai, trying to hold his laughter in but didn't succeed.

"What's so funny?" Sai looked irritated.

"Nothing, nothing." He tried to stop his laughter and said, "You kind of look like a frog."

Sai narrowed his eyes and imagined himself slapping Kankurou upside the head for being so dumb. He looked at Sakura and noticed that she was trying to hide a smile.

"I need water." Kankurou stood up and left the room, still laughing his way out, leaving Sakura and Sai alone.

"So, Sakura," Sai started. "Did it work this time?"

She closed her eyes and opened them slowly, and smiled. "Yeah. I see green and purple dots everywhere. It's kinda weird." She tried to stand up and grabbed her head, feeling a head rush. "I need a smoke. I'm going back downstairs." She grabbed the door handle but something was stopping her, rather, someone.

Sai was close to Sakura, uncomfortably close. She didn't mind too much, she thought he was kinda cute, but maybe that was just the effect of the drug and it's abilities to change things around her. She let go of the door and let Sai pull her way. He leaned in to kiss her when the door burst open, leaving a dent in the wall.

"Don't touch her." Sasuke said in a deadly tone. He wasn't a very pleasant to mess with when he was drunk.

"Sasuke, don't," Sakura warned as he got closer. She turned her back on Sai to face her friend.

"Are you on E?" He looked at her huge pupils and shook his head. "Get out, now."

Sakura was about to protest, but instead she just lowered her head shamefully and left as told.

"Problem, Sasuke?" Sai seemed in a perfect mood, unaffected by what was happening.

"Stay away from her." "Sasuke glared threateningly. "I don't want that shit fucking up her life. So, stay away from her."

"And if I don't?" A challenge.

"If you don't, then I'll kill you." He didn't really mean it, or did he? Either way, it was a threat. "Stay the fuck away from Sakura." He walked out and slammed the door behind him. He didn't bother saying bye to anyone as he walked out the front door towards his car.

"Sasuke, wait!" Sakura yelled. She ran after him. "Wait!" She wanted to explain, but she didn't know how. And the ecstasy was causing her to hallucinate, which didn't make matters any better.

"I don't want to talk to you right now." He said and kept walking.

"Sasuke, please, I'm sorry." She didn't exactly know what she was sorry for. Sorry for doing something that he was against? For being with someone that he despised?

"I don't want to talk to you right now." He repeated.

"Can you wait?" She was getting a little fed up of having to try and keep up with him.

He whirled around fast, almost causing Sakura to smack into him. He looked down at her. "Stay away from him and that shit."

"I'm sorry, but why does it matter so much?" She didn't see a huge problem with it, but she was still sorry.

"Do you remember that girl that died last year? She died because she did one tab – ONE! It can kill you. Plus, Sai is just bad news." Sasuke lowered his voice and looked away, not wanting to meet her eyes. "Do you not know how much I care?"

"Of course, you're my best friend.." She tried to shake the images from her mind but the hallucinations wouldn't go away. It was a cool effect though, but she didn't want it while she was talking to her best friend. "I'm really sorry Sasuke, but I can't take back what I just did."

Sasuke, done with the conversation, got in his car and said to her out the window, "Sakura, make the right decision and throw that shit away before you get deeper." Then he drove off, leaving Sakura standing alone on the lawn, watching the car drive away.

"Forget it." Sai stood beside her. He didn't like Sasuke, and certainly didn't like his attitude. He thought Sakura was better off with him, instead of Sasuke.

Sakura shook her head and shivered, rubbing her arms to keep warm.

"Let's go back inside, it's warmer." He grabbed her hand and started to walk but froze when he saw something in the bushes.

"What do you see?" Sakura asked, following her gaze. She couldn't see anything, but apparently he had.

"I thought I saw a goblin." He actually looked serious about it.

"I see fairies, but I'm trying to ignore them. They're quite creepy." Sakura looked a bit frightened, forgetting about what happened with Sasuke. "Let's go back inside." She pulled him towards the door. They sat on a couch on the living room and were soon joined by Naruto.

"Have you seen Sasuke?" The blonde asked. He quirked an eyebrow at Sakura and Sai, wondering when they had become friends. He just shrugged, not much of his business.

"I don't know. He drove off somewhere." Sakura answered.

"Shit, he's wasted." He shook his head and hoped his friend would be okay. "Way too drunk to drive, and he's alone. What if something happens?"

But Sakura just didn't seem to care.


End file.
